Garo Makai Jinchuuriki
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Deep in the Darkness Demon Beast Horrors exist, they enter our world through objects of Inga called Gate and strike at the light. But sense ancient times even before the Rikkudo Sannin there have been hunters of such creatures, the Makai Knight. Now a knew knight has appeared he is Naruto Uzumaki the Golden Knight Garo. Naruto: I will cut down your Inga Dattebayo!
1. Chapter 1

Garo Makai Jinchuuriki

ESKK: Hey it's me with a Garo Naruto fic. Yes I know I haven't updated any of my other fics but I like making fics and I don't do it for praise I do it for fun. That and I go wherever my muses are at the moment. Ok so this will be an AU from Naruto so a lot of things will be different and no doubt you will all catch wind of it. Anyway enjoy.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Bijuu/Horror."**

" _ **Madogu."**_

" _Jutsu."_

"Messages play backs."

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Garo if I did I would have ended Naruto with a NaruSaku pairing not the NaruHina pairing. Kishimoto you bastard if your reading this then you better watch out because me and a lot of fans are pissed off with you especially with this final bull shit you pulled with Naruto.

(Start)

Where there is Light, Shadows lurk and fear reigns, yet by the blade of night mankind was given hope.

*Insert Tusk of Thunder by Jam Project

(Start Konoha Apartment October 10th)

A young boy of the age of 10 was hiding in his apartment as today was they day he had dreaded. The boy was dressed in a white shirt with a red swirl on it, blue shorts, and ninja sandals as he under his bead. Today was his birthday but it was also the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village called Konoha out of the blue and to this day people had blamed Naruto or the lives they had lost calling him a Demon. As Naruto hid he soon heard the sound of a bell as he looked and saw feet he had never seen before as it looked like a child's considering the size.

The child put a box down as it then vanishes as Naruto was confused. Naruto then reached out and took the box thanking his luck that it wasn't a trap. Naruto carefully opened it and to his shock it was a gothic skull ring as he looked at it as it seemed to have eyes. "Wow creepy." Naruto said as the ring then talked

 _ **"I beg your pardon I am not creepy."**_ The Ring said clearly not liking being called creepy. Naruto yelped and jumped up only to hit his head as the ring looked. _**"Careful boya can't have my new partner giving himself a concussion."**_ The ring said as Naruto looked.

"Partner?" Naruto asked as he heard the ring say that.

 _ **"Yes I am Madou Ring Zaruba the eternal ally of your family on your father's side to succeed in carrying the title of Garo."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto looked confused.

"Garo?" Naruto asked as the ring looked.

 _ **"I'll explain later the Inga in this village is unusually high today and I know the reason I would suggest you put me on and stay hidden at your current state you would be no match for a Horror if it came through a gate."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto look.

"Ok I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Zaruba." Naruto greeted as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Likewise but anyway I sense Inga outside your door stay quiet and hopefully they will leave."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto covered his mouth and stayed quiet hoping the people after him wouldn't hear him. The door was soon heard being smashed open as Naruto held back a yelp.

"Where is that brat?" A man slurred as he looked around to find him.

"We'll find him demons can't stay hidden forever." Another said as both were clearly drunk. No doubt outside were some more villagers of Konoha as Naruto tried his best to stay quiet and hidden praying that they won't find or hear him. But it seems fate was against him when he felt something grab his leg and pulled him out.

"Found him!" A Drunk person called as he was dragged out of the bed and in turn dragged out of the apartment.

 _ **"Naruto!"**_ Zaruba called as he knew what was going to happen now. 'I told him this was a bad idea the idealistic idiot.' Zaruba thought remembering his previous partner.

(Later)

Naruto was dragged into a part of the village no one really went to as the villagers proceeded to beat him to an inch of his life. It was the same every year civilians would beat him on this day after ignoring him for the whole year as it was always the day of his birth that this happened. Naruto wanted it to stop he wanted this pain to stop but they villagers wouldn't let up. Though Naruto had vowed to earn their respect no matter how long it took as he wouldn't let this stop him he even refused to shed any tears as they beat him. It was then that a circle of light appeared above Naruto catching the Villagers off guard as it then shattered into a portal before releasing pieces of armor that was ablaze in green flame.

Once they armor pieces attached to Naruto he went up in green flames until it grew in size into a more beast like form. Once it died down in Naruto's place was a Golden Monstrous Wolf as it glared at the scared villagers with green eyes as it growled. The beast then roared causing the villagers to run away as the Beast jumped up onto a building and began heading to the villager gates. It did not go unnoticed as Ninja tried to stop it.

But it seemed that the beast was trying to escape as it roared out in defiance against the Ninja and knocked them away to it can escape. The Gate were shut as the beast was trapped but it wouldn't give up so easily. The Beast then began climbing the wall before it arrived at the top and then hit a barrier. The Barrier though didn't discern this monster as it roared forcing its way through the barrier until in the end it escaped and began running away.

The Shinobi saw this as they had no idea how it got in or where it came from but the minute it left many people were hoping it wouldn't cause damage as it ran away. It howled as this Golden Monster was clearly trying to escape as now it was free to roam.

(A Week later Land of Water)

A woman and her young apprentice were walking through the land of water as it was snowing. In the Land of Water Snow always came early at least once as it was evident by the snow. The woman had chocolate eyes, blond hair pulled into two tails behind her head, she was wearing a toga like shirt, short sleeved pants, ninja sandals, and a green coat. Next to her was, a black haired girl dressed in a black kimono carrying a pig as the girl had charcoal eyes.

"Tsunade-sama are you sure that what we're looking for is here?" The girl asked to her teacher as both wielded a brush of sorts at their belts.

"No but with the rumors of a monster being sighted here it could either be a Horror or the Lost Soul, Shizune." Tsunade said as they walked.

"I know but its freezing." Shizune said as she pulled on her jacket.

That was when a howl was heard as it wasn't like a wolf howl no it was a monster howl. From the tree line a creature walked out as it was covered in gargoyle like creatures as they tried to get a meal. "Horrors!" Shizune called as Tsunade looked.

"No." Tsunade said before she put on two metal gauntlets. Once they were on Chakra went into them as the gauntlets produced two long blades. Tsunade then began swinging them at the Horrors with trained ease as they fell off revealing gold armor as Shizune was shocked.

"Garo." Shizune as it was identified by the red trainable at its waist which was pointe down.

"Yes it seem the Horrors gathered on it for a chance at a meal." Tsunade said as she looked. "It seems the armor summoned itself to protect whoever is inside it." Tsunade said before she retracted her blades after cutting away enough Horrors. Tsunade then too out her Madou Brush and threw it the Lost Souls insignia before it forced both the armor and Horrors off revealing a nude Naruto as the 11 year old fell to the ground knocked out surprising Tsunade recognizing him.

"I thought he was dead." Tsunade said before she ran over to the boy with Shizune following as on his left middle finger was Zaruba. "Zaruba it's been a while." Tsunade greeted as the ring looked.

 _ **"Yes it has."**_ Zaruba said as Tsunade looked as she had to ask.

"Did he summon the armor?" Tsunade asked as Zaruba had an answer.

 _ **"No the armor summoned itself and went straight into Lost Soul Beast Mode to protect him."**_ Zaruba said as Tsunade nodded.

"I see a Knight who domes his armor for too long begins to be devoured by his armor." Tsunade said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Yes a Lost Soul."**_ Zaruba said as Tsunade took off her coat and covered Naruto in it before holding him close to her.

"This boy is my Makai Knight." Tsunade said as she sees that she very closely failed two more important people if Garo itself hadn't acted. "Shizune we're heading to Hi no Kuni it's about time Naruto begins his training as a Makai Knight." Tsunade said as Shizune nodded.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as Tsunade carried Naruto and began heading out with Shizune.

(Scene Break Konoha Uchiha District Night Time)

A young bow with black hair that was spiked up in the back was walking home and black eyes. He was dressed in black clothing as he carried a bag with him as he walked through the night. He entered the district and found that it was oddly quiet tonight even by Uchiha standards. Usually he would see some lights on but so far there were no lights on at the moment.

Then a can was kicked as he looked and saw nothing in the darkness before he sighed. "Calm down you're just hearing things." The boy said before he continued his trek through the district. As he walked he walked he noticed the door to his house was wide opened making him cautious as he carefully walked. He walked to his parent's room only to go wide eyed at seeing his parents on the floor dead with none other than his brother standing over them with blood dripping from his Ninjato causing the boy to go wide eyed.

"Hello Sasuke." The older dibbling said as he looked like the dead father.

"Itachi, what did you do?" Sasuke asked as he was scared for his life.

"I'm merely testing out my new power." Itachi said as he walked over to Sasuke only for Sasuke to run away.

As Sasuke ran he saw more corpses of the Uchiha family as he was running. 'I don't want to die.' Sasuke thought as h kept running. As he ran he wasn't looking where he was going and he bashed into someone and when he looked he went wide eyed at seeing a monster as it looked at him.

 **"Oh a young meal well the sense I already ate that woman seconds wouldn't hurt."** The being said only for Itachi to show up.

"Sasuke look out!" Itachi called as he pushed Sasuke away and slashed at the creature with his second sword.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he was now confused first Itachi wanted to kill him and now he wants to save him.

 **"A Makai Knight Damn."** The Horror cursed as Itachi glared.

"I will not allow you to harm him Horror." Itachi said as he looked at his brooch.

"Fight with me one last time Orva." Itachi said as the brooch then spoke.

 _ **"You do realize your body can only handle one more transformation Itachi-kun before your disease causes your body to give out."**_ Orva said as Itachi nodded.

"I know." Itachi said as he drew the sword on his waist.

'He's using that sword I don't think I've ever seen him use it outside of his personal training.' Sasuke thought as Itachi took a battle stance.

The horror roars out and charge at Itachi, for the Uchiha simply dodges the strike as he jumps over the horror and slash its back side as he went over.

Yell out in pain as the horror, turn to Itachi and swipe him with his claws, but he deflexed them with his sword and kick it away, force the horror to hit against a wall that cracked upon impacted. Sasuke has never seen anything like this as he is a ninja in training but not once teacher cover lesson of anything like this before.

As the horror recover as got off the wall, hitting it as it fell apart, and soon the horror and Itachi went at each other once again, blow for blow, strike for strike they were at a standstill, until Itachi force the horror back one last time, as he needed to beat this horror now or it might be too late.

"This is my last duty, as the phantom knight Crow, and I will do so with honor," as Itachi said raising his sword in the air, as the cut and into the air with a ring of light appearing.

Aww struck to the site, as Sasuke couldn't believe what he is seeing before him, as the ring of light opening up a hole in a subspace of sort, and came armor as it attach itself to Itachi.

Crow charged at the Horror as he swung his Ninjato like sword at it as the Horror barely blocked it. But Crow took the chance to punch the Horror knocking it away. As Crow was about to go forward he began hacking and coughing as it was evident he was beginning to reach his limit.

 _ **"Itachi!"**_ Orva called as she was worried for her partner.

"I'm ok." Itachi said before the Horror charged and knocked Crows sword out of his hand where it stabbed into the ground. It was evident that Crow was getting weaker and weaker as he was now defenseless.

Sasuke acted by trying to grab his brothers sword but the sword was too heavy he couldn't even get it to budge. The Horror saw Sasuke and charged at Sasuke. Crow saw this and acted by getting in front of Sasuke where the Horror stabbed Crow through his torso where Crow grabbed the arm and then his sword before cutting the Horror in two where it exploded into black ink like smoke.

The armor retracted from Itachi as the sword fell out of his hand unchanged. Itachi then fell on his back as blood came out of his mouth and the hole was still in the center of his body. But the look on Itachi's face showed he was at peace.

"Itachi... why?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi.

As Itachi move his lips but no sound came, try to say anything but unable to talk, until Orva spoken, _**"He said place your hand over me, then you will know what has happen."**_

As Sasuke was a bit hesitant, he put his hand over the weird talking brooch, and soon felt a presence of his own brother as his voice was heard, and only Sasuke could hear it.

Sasuke there is so much I wish to tell you but have so little time left. There is much Kaa-san and I have kept from you and with my passing its time you knew. I and Kaa-san were members of an order who has dedicated their lives to cutting down the Inga of Demons called Horrors. Kaa-san was a Makai Priestess who has inherited the blood of our grandfather who carried the title of Phantom Knight Crow. Sense I was the first born that title was handed down to me. Kaa-san wanted to let you have a chance at a normal life before explaining this to you on your next birthday and give you the choice to become join the order or become a Shinobi. Now on to why our clan had to die, our father was planning a coup against the village and I was given the assignment to do away with him and the clan who was in league on the idea. Though normally I would decline such a mission if I didn't come across information that he was now a Horror. Kaa-san figuring this out had intended to cut him down herself and have the clan spared but much of the clan were too far gone in there darkness to be reasoned with. So I had went to the Makai Order and cut off ties before carrying out the mission but by the time I arrived to assist Kaa-san, Tou-san had killed her so in turn I cut him down but a masked man had summoned a Horror which is where we are now. Sasuke I ask you do not allow anger to cloud you or vengeance the future of the Uchiha clan now falls to you as well as the blood of the Phantom Knight Crow, I ask you no, I beg you make a new Uchiha clan a kinder and gentler one and finally I want you to decide whether you wish to become a Shinobi or follow the path as a Makai Knight I will respect any decision you make from here on out. Goodbye Sasuke my deer younger brother.

After moments as Sasuke removed his hand, as Itachi eyes remand open but the life within them has left, Itachi the phantom knight was dead.

Sasuke could not do anything other than cry… crying for his brother, his family, nothing was left but the building around.

Soon enough footsteps were heard, as Sasuke look to where they steps were coming from, slowly back away if it was another those horror creatures he saw.

To his surprise it was another person wearing a long coat, with a sword by his side as Sasuke saw it, with a weird sense it was like his brother sword but it was clearly different. Sasuke saw the man seemed cold but he walked over to Itachi's sword and picked it up with ease. "Seems things didn't go as intended." The man said as he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha I will warn you now if you follow me you will forever be in the shadows isolated as a silent protector you still have the choice to remain in the light or enter the darkness. Choose now." The man said as Sasuke remembered Itachi's last words.

'Protect those who truly matter to you and many more so they may see tomorrow." Itachi's voice echoed in his head before Sasuke looked at the man.

"I want to protect the people in Itachi's place." Sasuke said as the man looked.

"Very well I am Subaru Ryuki the Evil Bone Knight Giru from this point on you leave the path of Shinobi and enter the path as a protector a Makai Knight." Ryuki said as Sasuke nodded to that.

(Scene Break 7 years later Hi no Kuni capitol) (The Rookie 9 should be about 18 if this was cannon)

In the capital of Hi no Kuni all was peaceful by day and sense the monks protected the castle by day many of the nobility felt they had nothing to worry about. But none except for a select few are aware of what goes on at night.

As it was night a man walked through the night enjoying the night as he was in the red light district. The man clearly had a pervert's face that had urges and didn't care about the dangers. Next to him was a dark looking man as he walked through the night seeking there next pray. They soon arrived to see a young woman in a short kimono much make up as her hair was done up with her Kimono showing much of her bust.

"My, what a beauty." The man said as the dark man nodded.

"Let's hunt." The Dark man said as they walked over to the woman.

"Hey baby what's up you waiting for someone?" The leading man asked as the woman glared.

"Yeah my friend for a costume party." The woman said showing she wasn't a prostitute.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." The second man said as the woman glared.

"Fuck you perverts." She yelled as the smirked.

"Don't mind if we do." They said before they knocked her out and dragged her into the ally.

(An hour or so later)

The woman was dead do to a stab wound in her heart and many parts of her upper chest as it was evident that she was dead. "My, what a night." The Man said as he was cleaning the blood of his hands and cloths.

"Yea though her neck snapped too easily in my opinion." The Dark Man said as he stretched.

 **"Such Inga."** A demonic voice said in an unknown language shocking the two.

"Who's there?" One of them asked as the leading man took his knife out and got it ready.

 **"Such taint."** Another said as both seemed to be targeting the two.

"You two will do just fine." Both said as from the man's knife black smoke came out and entered his face as he was screaming in pain. From the dark man's chains smoke entered his face as well as he was also screaming in pain at the fact they felt like they were both dying at seeing all the woman they killed in the capital.

Once it was done the two smirked as their eyes glowed ominously. "Time to hunt." They both said as they grinned.

(Later)

The two had already found there next victim or in this case victims as they were getting their pants back on as one of the twin girls grabbed him. "Hey what about the yen?" She asked before the man smirked as she then noticed the shadows move.

"How about this." The leading man said before he took out his knife and stabbed the woman in the chest causing her to scream in pain before he slit her throat and stabbed her in the brain. The Dark mans' shadow reacted and grabbed the woman by the neck and snapping it killing her instantly before the demonic men smirked. The Shadow man sent his shadows to his meal and once she was consumed all that was left was her some of her blood on the bed as the other man then opened his mouth and the woman turned into smoke before going into his mouth.

"Yum." They both agreed as they got up and got dressed before heading out. "Let's split up cover more ground that way." The leader said as it was clear that they weren't done yet.

"Very well." The Shadow Man said before they exited the hotel and went their separate ways for the time being.

(That Afternoon)

In the back yard of a modest home a now 18 year old Naruto was training a he swung his practice sword around with trained ease as with each swing he made sure to slash at any targets vital part as the training dummies that surrounded him attacked him as he trained.

Shurikens, kunais, even senbon needles headed his way, as he deflexed the shurikens and kunais, and bend back to avoid the needles.

*slow motion

The needles back over him as they were just a less than inch from his neck.

*normal

Stood back up, as he swung behind him to block an axe swing from one of the dummies, then did a mule kick to it sending it and he did a 360 jump In the air as he slash the dummy as it flow in the air and hit a bolder as it fell apart in half.

Naruto stop after that as he look to the broken dummy as Zaruba voice came from his hand as he said, _**"3rd one this week, you really are aggressing through your training."**_

"Great, granny is going to tear me a new one," Naruto said as he knew these training dummies are not that easy to come by. As a bell rang, he turn back to his home, and he sheath Garoken and walk back in.

Coming to the door, he saw a red letter in the box and then he said, "Orders?"

 _ **"What else could it be?"**_ Zaruba said stating to the letter as it shows the same red wax with symbol of the Makai Order.

Naruto pick it up as he took out his lighter, light it as a green flame shot out, and move it under the letter. The letter burn away and word appeared before him.

"A Horror who stalks that night and attacks the woman who have fallen into sin has appeared it is part of a pair, in your district it has an ally being dealt with by a Phantom Knight work together as needed to cut down there Inga." Naruto read as Zaruba yawned.

"Guess it's time to work again." Zaruba smirked.

"Yeah I'm cutting down this Horror Dattebayo!" Naruto called out before running in. Once Naruto was inside he grabbed his white Duster as it showed to have the Garo symbol on the front as badges of sorts while on the back as a red swirl, inside the duster was orange as Naruto wore all black clothing with the Duster helping in concealing the Katana known as the Garoken. "Ikuze." Naruto said to Zaruba who chuckled.

"Not like I have much of a choice." The Madou Ring joked as the two headed out. Naruto though so he may avoid incurring his grandmothers wrath with the sparing dummies being broken again.

(Meanwhile in another part of the Capital different District)

A now 18 year old Sasuke had a pile of antiques and junk before him as he stabbed his Katana blade into them one at the time causing smoke to come out of them before vanishing. Sasuke was dressed in all black clothing, a black duster and even black shoe and fingerless gloves, on his chest was the Madou Brooch Orva as around his shoulders were black feathers that seemed to be built into the duster as they almost resembled fur but held true to the crow like feathers.

Once Sasuke was done with one he replaced it and continued with the next. _**"Ah the duties of a Phantom Knight sealing Gates by day battling Horrors by night."**_ Orva said as it was one of their rare quiet moments.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked as Orva sighed.

 _ **"It seems all you Uchiha men share that common problem."**_ Orva joked about Sasuke's aloof nature.

"Look we're down to the last few and once we're done we can handle any other assignments." Sasuke said as he continued only to hear a ringing sound. Sasuke looked after sealing the last few Gates before walking over to a red letter on the ground and picking it up. Sasuke then pulled out his Madou Lighter before lighting a blue flame and igniting it and burning a letter before the letter ashes formed a message. "A Horror of shadows has appeared in your district it is part of a pair being handled by another Knight work together if necessary to cut down both there Inga." Sasuke said as he then sheathed his sword.

"I finished sealing the Gates now to cut down this Horror." Sasuke said before he began running to find it.

 _ **"Right."**_ Orva said as Sasuke began his search.

(Red light district)

The sun has fallen as the streets were lit up by the lights all around but it was still dim around. As a woman, dress up in a lovely dress, but it didn't seem she was going somewhere fancy, as she stopped for a moment to adjust her bosom so peak out a bit more.

From the shadows, one of the stalking horror men saw his pray, as the woman walked away and soon he followed behind.

As the woman took a turn around a corner, the man rush to his pray, he was stop as someone got in front of him as he came from behind the corner, and light a green flame before his eyes as the sign was shown.

"Found one," to the person in front of the horror was the blonde hair, whisker face hero, Naruto Uzumaki.

The horror snarls, and sends a fist at Naruto. Using his other hand to block it as he put away the lighter and elbow it in the face and a few fast punches to its chest.

Backing away as the horror felt the force of the punches pulls out his knife and threaten the young Makai knight with it. Slashing across him, Naruto back away before the blade could touch him and pull out his weapon, drew it and slash away the knife that came at him again.

A mix fight of weapon and fist, as the horror slash and stab at Naruto, he parry and side step, as he hit the horror in its throat which didn't seem to do much, but he follow it by a kick to its chest and fell back into a pile of garbage.

Naruto to his fight as it was easy than he would have thought. The horror recover and throw trash cans at the young Makai Knight, as one came at him, as he jump away and said, "Oh crap!" The can slam down spilling its containment.

Naruto look to the horror as he saw it running away as he said, "Why do they always run?" _**"Maybe became they thought you were troublesome,"**_ Zaruba said as Naruto sighed and just ran after the horror.

(Elsewhere in the red light district)

Sasuke was standing atop a building as he has his eyes closed. The wind soon passed by that Sasuke opened his eyes to reveal they were red with three black comas in them as he scanned the area. _**"Need help Sasuke-Kun?"**_ Orva asked as Sasuke then smirked before taking out a throwing star before scanning it over Orva and then threw it as it span around and away on its own as if some force was guiding it and keeping it spinning. It wasn't long that his waiting finally bore fruit. "Found it." Orva said as Sasuke jumped down and landed on another building before running torts an ally.

 _ **"Sasuke it's about two blocks away hurry!"**_ Orva called as Sasuke nodded and began to run. As Sasuke ran after the Horror Orva soon sensed it as the Shadows soon began to move just as Sasuke caught the Shuriken.

"Hello and welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly, and much like the fly you will be consumed by Darkness Makai Knight." The Horror said as Sasuke smirked before drawing his Sword and taking a battle stance.

"Well unlike the fly this crow has claws." Sasuke said as he took a battle stance. The Horror soon began sending Shadow Fists at the Knight who dodged and avoided the fists before slashing them in two as Sasuke looked around.

 _ **"Looks like he needs a medium to produce shadows, Sasuke-kun."**_ Orva said as Sasuke smirked before stepping back into the darkness until his body was shadowed by it.

"You think that will help you?" The Horror roared as he sent Shadow Tendrils into the darkness only for the shadows to vanish in the darkness Sasuke was in. "What?!" The Horror yelped in shock as it saw this.

"What didn't you know Shadows need a medium I guess not." Sasuke taunted as he held his sword at the ready. The Horror roared at Sasuke before it charged at Sasuke in an attempt to hit him but Sasuke back flipped back as he then slashed at the Horror causing it harm.

"Shini Makai Kishi (Die Makai Knight)!" The Horror roared before Sasuke jumped upward and was now standing on a lamp post.

The Horror roared before it crossed its arms into an X before it roared and spread its arms transforming into it true form. Sasuke smirked before holding is sword at the ready. Sasuke then cut an energy circle around him before it went upward and shattered into a portal. A familiar Armor came down and attached to Sasuke as it endowed him in a dark blue armor with gold lining on it as its ear pars seem to be moveable. His sword transformed into a Ninjato like weapon as this as the Phantom Knight Crow.

Crow jumped down at the Horror who was sending shadow fists at Crow only for him to slash them in two before landing before the Horror and cutting it in two. The Horror let out a Death Roar before it exploded into black dust and was sealed into Crow's sword. Crow then disengaged his armor reverting to Sasuke who sighed as he then sheathed his sword.

Sasuke then looked to Orva before speaking. "Let's go Orva we need to bring this Horror to the Watchdog." Sasuke said as Orva looked.

 _ **"Wakata."**_ Orva said as the two headed to the Watchdog Center.

(With Naruto)

Naruto chased the Horror before picking up speed and running on the wall before blocking the Horror's path. "Sorry you're not getting away." Naruto said as he drew the Garoken and took a battle stance.

"Kisama Makai Kishi (Damn you Makai Knight)!" The Horror roared as it then charged only for Naruto to slash it as the Horror cry out in pain as Naruto turned around and kicked the Horror away. "Who do you think you are Makai Knight?!" The Horror roared before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"He's Ougon Kishi Garo."**_ Zaruba said as the Horror was shocked.

"G-Garo?!" The Horror cried out in fear and surprise. "I heard that the Garo line had died out." The Horror said as Naruto smirked.

"Well they don't like advertise my existence Dattebayo." Naruto said as the Horror roared before it summoned a swarm of blades before sending them at Naruto.

Naruto of course blocked and slashed the blades away as the Horror growled. "Don't, you mock me!" The Horror yelled before the blades came to it before they burst out showing the Horrors true form which looked like a demonic Oni based bandit as it growled.

Naruto smirked before he drew the Garoken again and raised it skyward before summoning a circle which shattered into a portal.

*Insert Garo Makai No Hana OST: Raiga Saigema

The Portal released a golden armor as the Horror charged only to be blocked by an armored arm which caused it to be pushed away. Once the light died down it showed that Naruto was now wearing a Golden Armor with a red Triangle on the waist pointed up, as the Golden Armor was easy to identify as the eyes were blue. Garo held his sword now a broadsword instead of a Katana as green flames came off the armor. Garo then swiped his sword causing the flames to come off as a gold symbol appeared behind Garo as it looked like the rising son in all its golden radiance.

Garo then began walking torts the Horror as the Horror sent its blades at Garo who simply blocked them with his left hand with ease. It was soon that Garo was before the Horror before he grabbed his sword with both hands and cut through the Horror not even giving it a chance at a death sigh before it was destroyed and in turn sealed into the Garoken.

*End OST

Garo then took out his sheath before sheathing the Garoken causing it to echo and resonate as he then disengaged the armor reverting to Naruto as he smiled. "Piece of cake." Naruto said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"Don't get cocky you still have a long way to go before you can stand among some of the greats."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto shrugged.

"Whatever, time to get this Horror to the Watchdog." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok everyone leave a review. Reason I made this fic was because this other Naruto Garo fic pissed me off because the asshole kept bashing Sakura which I hate especially sense a majority on this sight mark Sakura off as a fangirl do to past mistakes. Anyway if you think Sakura has come a long way sense those days then hit me up. Ok so leave behind a review all.


	2. Chapter 2

Garo Makai Jinchuuriki

ESKK: Hey glad you're all here, anyway here's a new chapter of Garo Makai Jinchuuriki and yes Sakura will appear this chapter so enjoy this fic and leave a review.

(Start chapter 2)

*Insert Tusk of Thunder by Jam Project

Deep in the Sui no Kuni two men in black coats with crimson clouds on them traversed. As they walked you could faintly make out on one of them was brown hair and a light blue eye as on his head was a headband with a stone engraved on it and a scratch running across it. Next to him was a hunched back man with an odd hair style, black eyes, a cloth on his mouth and a straw hat with paper hanging off it.

"Is this the place Deidara?" The hunched back man said as they stopped before a large lake.

"Yea this should be where the Sanbi is hiding Sasori un." Deidara said as he could faintly sense its Chakra.

"Then hurry on with it I hate waiting." Sasori said before Deidara nodded and took out a piece of clay before a mouth on his hand ate it. It wasn't long before the hand on his mouth spit it out revealing a clay bird before with a quick hand sign it was transformed into a large bird which Deidara mounted and flew over the water. It wasn't long before Deidara dropped clay dolls into the water before with a hand sign made them explode as from the water after the explosion a large three tailed turtle came out as it roared in fury.

"There he is." Deidara said as he grinned before the battle started. Deidara sent more of his clay dolls onto the Bijuu as he made them all go off as had one thought. "Art really is an explosion." Deidara said as he had a grin on his face. One by one he bombs went off as the Bijuu used its shell to its advantage only for it to catch a glimpse of a clay spider an a large one walk up to its shoulder before it went off and for the Bijuu after that it all went black. "Typical it tried to hide here and in turn its combat abilities got rusty." Deidara said as he grinned

Deidara then created clay chains which attached to the Bijuu before he smirked. "Now time to get this sealed come on Sasori." Deidara said as Sasori followed with his glare.

(Meanwhile)

In an endless field of flowers a young woman around 18 was walking as she had a white parasol as she was also wearing a pure white kimono making her look like a princess. As she walked the clouds soon turned dark as her pink hair was being blown in the wind as she looked with her emerald green eyes and saw a large cage of sorts as she looked at it only for it to open causing her to feel heavy.

(Real World)

The young woman got up as she gasped as she was pale. She carefully got up as she was covered in bandages and a little webbing as the bandages were the only thing covering her decency without restricting her movement. She looked before her and saw the child size being as it didn't need to talk for the girl to know what was happening.

"I know I'll go prepare." She said as she got up just as the being vanished.

(Meanwhile that night)

A man was looking over a corpse. Recently he had killed this woman and used her as a bases for a Buddha doll as it wasn't enough. He had to make it so it was worthy for even Kami. "Not enough it needs to hold more beauty." He said as he had this crazed look in his eyes.

That was when he heard heavy footsteps as he looked and to his shock was the wooden statue of Edo as he was shocked. "Forgive me Edo-sama I haven't made the doll to appease you yet." He said as the being looked at the man with crimson eyes.

"Tell me do you have a wish?" He asked as the man looked.

"A wish?" He asked as thought about it. "Yes I wish to create a beautiful Buddha statue whose beauty will even surpass that of Kami." He said the statue looked as the man could barely make out in its right eye a red eye with three coma's in it.

"Would you even kill for this wish?" He asked as the man looked.

"Of course!" He called before the eye glowed.

"Very well." The wooden statue said before its torso opened and from it a Horror came out and entered the man's body through his eyes and mouth causing him to scream in pain. The scream echoed in the night as the man was dying. One thing was for certain the man had become a Horror.

(That Morning)

"GET BACK HERE GAKI!" Came the yell of Tsunade as she chased Naruto around house after she had found the training dummies Naruto uses broken.

"Oh come on I said I was sorry!" Naruto called as he avoided any thrown objects aimed his way.

"Oh, you're sorry alright, after I send you flying in the Yuki no Kuni!" Tsunade said, with Shizune just standing to the side not wanted to be caught in the crossfire between her teacher and the young Makai knight.

When a bell sound rang, Shizune look over to the side and see a small masked child standing off with a red letter in her hand. As Shizune knew who it was, kneel down and took it from the child like person before they vanish in thin air.

Tsunade somehow gotten a hold of Naruto by the back of his shirt as she said, "I'm so going to enjoy-" "Tsunade-sama," Shizune interrupted her teacher as she turn to her student and said, "What is it, Shizune? Can't you tell I'm trying to discipline a knight here?"

Shizune held out the letter and said, "Orders." Soon enough Naruto got out of the Makai priestess grip and took the letter and said, "Save by the order."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto took out his lighter and lit it, setting the letter aflame as word came forth.

"A Horror who turns its victims who are those of beauty into statues has appeared in you district cut it down." Naruto read as Tsunade looked.

"Beauty huh seems to me its hunting young woman." Tsunade said as she looked. "First we will need to find this Horrors lair at the very least once that is done we can start setting up a trap." She said as Shizune had a thought.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-Kun wouldn't it prudent to check out the most skilled Buddha sculptor in town and work are way there." Shizune suggested as Tsunade nodded to that.

"That would be the best place to start." Tsunade said as Naruto got up.

"Well while you're thinking of a plan I'm going hunting." Naruto said as he grabbed Zaruba and the Garoken.

"Naruto wait don't do anything reckless like you always do." Tsunade said as Naruto grinned.

"Hey I'm a protector after all and the more we waist time the more of a head start the Horror has." Naruto said as he put on his duster and headed out to locate the Horror.

"We better think of a plan night will soon be upon us." Tsunade said as Shizune looked.

"But Tsunade-sama wouldn't Naruto have an edge in locating the Horror with Zaruba?" Shizune asked as Tsunade nodded.

"Yes but remember the Horror will probably use ways to avoid Naruto at all costs so we have to be ready to assist Naruto when the time comes." Tsunade said as Shizune nodded.

(Meanwhile with the Girl)

The pink haired girl was walking through the streets of the capital in an old duster, baggy clothes, and a hat as her cold emerald eyes scanned the area for the one she was sent to meet. She soon stopped as she looked into the bushes a bit away as she had sensed something in them. As she looked closely you could see glowing red eyes in the bushes as she knew she was being watched and followed. The girl then proceeded on her way as she chose to avoid people but she could hear people talking about her forehead.

Once she was gone the man came out as he had a sick grin on his face. "Another beauty to make into a Buddha statue." He said before he gave chase to await the moon to rise as he can't do anything while the sun is up.

(With Naruto later)

Naruto was walking around the capital as he arrived at a park as he lifted Zaruba to see if he can get a trail. "Anything Zaruba?" Naruto asked as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Yes I'm picking up traces of Inga looks like we have a trail on the Horror."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto _ **. "It went that way better follow it."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto stopped at where Zaruba was pointing before he began running to find the Horror as the sun was getting closer and closer to setting.

It wasn't long till Naruto arrived at another location but this time it was an Ox Cart parking area in the Nobility sector of the city. Zaruba sighed as Naruto looked at his Madou Ring. "What's up Zaruba?" Naruto asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"The trail is getting stale."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto cursed. That was when he heard a familiar bell sound and looked as he was greeted with the child size messenger.

"Hello." Naruto greeted before walking up to the child size being and placing Zaruba on its head knowing it had a message. Once Naruto got what he needed he looked at Zaruba who let out a sigh of a yes. When Naruto looked to the child to thank him he saw that he was gone which Naruto sighed. "What's the message Zaruba?" Naruto asked his Madou Ring.

 _ **"The 9 who make up the keys to the seal of the moon eyed behemoth is in danger, to ensure the Horror of the Lost Chakra Tree stays sealed an emissary with a powerful Madou Tool is being sent to you Uzumaki Naruto Ougon Kishi Garo."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto nodded.

"Then we don't have much time huh? We got to get this horror and then get this Madou Tool and keep this Horror sealed." Naruto said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"This Horror sounds like Juubi who's Chakra was used to create the Bijuu who being made of Chakra which no Horror should be capable of producing they were free to roam sense they were not Horrors so the Order did not cut them down at the time."**_ Zaruba explained as Naruto looked sadly knowing what was inside him.

"Ikuze Zaruba." Naruto said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Right."**_

The two then headed out to locate the Horror.

(With the Girl that night)

The Girl was walking through Sakura Trees as there pedals blew in the wind signaling that spring was coming to an end. As she walked she stopped and looked at the trees with a look of longing as she had seen them many times in her deep sleep but this is the first time she's seen them that she can remember. As she stood there the wood carver came running just as the girl turned around as his eyes were glowing red and when he was upon her stabbed her heart.

The man laughed as he looked at the girl. "Now you'll be made into a Buddha doll with true beauty." He called as the girl glared clearly not amused before she vanished surprising the man as what got stabbed was a Talisman. "What?!" He asked as soon the girl appeared behind him and kicked him way. "Damn you!" He called only for another to show themselves.

Naruto arrived and kicked the man away as he glared at him. Naruto pulled out his Madou Lighter and lit it causing the, man's eyes to react. "Found it." Naruto said as he glared.

"Good job gaki." Tsunade called as she appeared in her Makai Uniform as Shizune also arrived.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto called as Tsunade smirked before using her Madou Tool to draw up a barrier around Naruto and the Horror as walls rose around them. The Horror tried to escape but the barrier kept it in the battlefield as Naruto smirked. "I will cut down you Inga Dattebayo!" Naruto called as he took a battle stance with the Garoken.

"KISAMA MAKAI KISHI!" The man called as he tried to escape only to bash into the barrier. The Man looked to Naruto who was already upon him as he slashed at him as it sent the Horror back. The battle continued as Naruto did a spin base attack as it seems even with his training his tactic was attack and overpower his opponent.

Naruto then did a downward slash at the Horror as he followed it up with a kick which sent the Horror to the wall causing it pain as it glared at Naruto. "SHINI MAKAI KISHI! The Horror yelled just his skin blew up to reveal a tall creature that looked like a Buddha idol of sorts as it had glowing red eyes that glared at Naruto.

"Gaki hurry up and finish it off!" Tsunade called as Naruto the pointed Zaruba torts it.

"Zaruba!" Naruto called as Zaruba analyzed the Horror.

 _ **"The False Life Horror Hein it's known for possessing people with a desire to create something it's no surprised this man attracted him but his physical strength and sashes will be troublesome even for you."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto nodded as he looked to the Horror.

Naruto then smirked before raising his sword skyward. Once he did that he cut an energy circle in the air which opened into a portal before Garo took Naruto's place as the Golden Knight glared at the Horror which surprised the Horror.

 **"Impossible I was told the Golden Knights line had died out!"** Hein called as Tsunade smirked.

"Well we don't like to advertise his existence that much." Tsunade said as Garo took a battle stance ad slide his hand across the edge of the Garoken taking his battle stance. Naruto then grasped the sword with both hands just as Hein sent his sash at Garo who hacked and slash through them with ease before charging at the Horror. Once Garo was upon the Horror he punched it followed by a kick which was then headed up by slashes of the Garoken.

"Ikuze!" Garo called as he kept slashing at the Horror before in the end spinning and stabbing Hein in the gut causing him to gasp.

 **"Kisama... Ougon Kishi... GARO!"** The Horror called as it then vanished into back smoke which was then absorbed by the Garoken just before Garo reverted to Naruto. Naruto sighed in relief just as the barrier came own only to reveal the rumored statue that had been roaming the night which Tsunade noticed.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade called as Naruto looked before charging in and slashing the statue in two only for it to fall apart. Once it did though black smoke came out of it as from it a man wearing an orange mask, dressed in all black while wearing a black coat with red clouds on it and armor on the shoulders.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked surprised to see this man.

"I am the messenger of War and Peace, I am darkness with no light, I am a being who had lost all his light and now despises it. I am Madara Uchiha." Madara said as Naruto was on edge now.

That was when Tsunade jumped down as she glared at Madara. "So you name yourself after the founder of the Uchiha clan and you even have the Sharingan." Tsunade said as Madara looked.

"Yes I am and it would benefit me greatly if you hand over the Jinchuuriki." Madara said as Naruto got into a battle stance.

"You're not getting your hands on him!" Tsunade called as she had her Madou Brush ready.

"It is no consequence we will have him in due time after all we are already after the others as we speak." Madara said as Naruto glared.

"Who are you? A Makai Priest?" Naruto said as Madara looked.

"All in due time Ougon Jinchuuriki Naruto." Madara said as his masks eye hole which began to suck things in sucked in Madara as he vanished.

Naruto looked as he sheathed the Garoken as he was deep in thought. "Naruto you ok?" Tsunade asked as Naruto looked.

"Yeah baa-chan but he called me a Jinchuuriki." Naruto said as he heard the term before, before he looked to Zaruba. "Zaruba do you know anything about this?" Naruto asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Perhaps but I will have to hold off on explanations for the time being as of now we have a pink haired girl to talk to."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto turned to the girl as she walked torts Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked to the pink haired girl, who was now before them, as he had to admit she was a true beauty to his eyes.

"Haruno Sakura." The now identified Sakura said in a cold plain tone. Sakura then pulled out a scroll and began reading its contexts out loud. "These are orders for the Makai Knight with the title of Garo: "Tonight we entrust you with a Madou Tool for sealing the Bijuu until replacement Jinchuuriki can be found without causing harm to the old Jinchuuriki all to prevent the unsealing of the Behemoth Horror Juubi. This assignment shall be long term and will require you to travel to other Districts to locate the Jinchuuriki in those villages as well as cut down Horror between said villages." Sakura read before putting he scroll away. "That is all." Sakura said a Naruto nodded.

"Wakata." Naruto said with his fox like smile. "So, will you give me that Madou Tool?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sakura.

"You already have it." Sakura said as Naruto was out of the loop but Tsunade and even Shizune knew what she was talking about.

"I don't follow." Naruto said as Sakura looked before placing her hand onto Naruto's head and began showing him images of the Bijuu being absorbed into Sakura. "The Madou Tool, is me." Sakura said as Naruto was shocked to hear this.

(Meanwhile with Sasuke)

Sasuke walked into the Watchdog center as he stood before the Watchdog and did a respectful bow before standing straight. "You wished to see me Madam Watchdog?" Sasuke asked as he looked to the Watchdog.

"Yes Crow-san the Senate has assigned you with the task of assisting a Makai Knight as he seals away the Bijuu the details will be explained by them but the main fact is that someone is trying to unseal a powerful Horror called Juubi that took the Sage of Six Paths and his brother to seal away." The Watchdog said as Sasuke looked before nodding.

"When do I leave?" Sasuke asked as the Watchdog looked.

"As soon as possible." The Watchdog said as Sasuke had another question.

"Which Knight shall I be assisting?" Sasuke asked.

"The Knight with the title of Golden Knight Garo the bearer of the mentioned title is Naruto Uzumaki." The Watchdog said as Sasuke was surprised to hear that as he only knew one Naruto.

"Very well I shall take my leave to prepare." Sasuke said before leaving.

As Sasuke walked out Orva began to speak. _**"Something on your mind Sasuke-Kun?"**_ Orva asked as Sasuke looked.

"Going to team up with an old acquaintance who has the Shinobi Academy title of class Dope." Sasuke said as Orva saw the Uchiha clan pride and arrogance that Sasuke tries to repress seep out.

 _ **"But you are a drop out yourself after you began your training as a Makai Knight."**_ Orva said which deflated Sasuke's repressed ego.

"Thank you Orva for reminding me that, you always do know how to keep me from becoming like the other Uchiha besides Kaa-san and Nii-san." Sasuke said as Orva smiled to that.

 _ **"Of course Sasuke-kun can't have your title getting to your head."**_ Orva said as Sasuke headed out already knowing what he will do on this assignment.

(Back with Naruto and co)

Naruto and his allies were sitting in the place they called home as Naruto looked at Sakura before looking at Tsunade. "Baa-chan who was that guy you look liked you knew him." Naruto said as Tsunade looked.

"I don't know who he is, only the name he apparently named himself after the Uchiha clan's founder, but something bothers me mainly his cloak." Tsunade said as Shizune looked. "The Makai have been keeping tabs on those with that cloak it seems that those who wear them have been targeting powerful Makai Knights and Makai Alchemists, for what purpose I'm unsure. Though they stopped targeting Makai Knights and Priests a friend of mine informed me that they are now targeting the Jinchuuriki." Tsunade explained as she then looked to them. "We found out though that they call themselves Akatsuki and trust me they are formidable." Tsunade said as Naruto looked.

"So what I can't exactly kill them with them being humans and all." Naruto said as Tsunade looked.

"Yes but I believe some of them might be Fallen Knights and Fallen Priests though we'll have to wait until my friend gets the information we need." Tsunade said as she then looked. "Anyway you two will leave in the morning once you have the supplies ready you can begin your assignment." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

"Wakata." Naruto said as Sakura looked.

"We must hurry though, if the Akatsuki are targeting the Jinchuuriki then we have very little time to waist." Sakura said with her now common cold exterior.

 _ **"We have to hurry though if the Akatsuki is allowed to get the Jinchuuriki before we do then the seal on Juubi will be in jeopardy."**_ Zaruba said as Naruto yawned.

"Well I'm tired I'm hitting the hay." Naruto said as he went to his room to sleep.

"I'll take you to the guest room." Shizune said before Sakura followed her to the guest room not doubt to get some sleep as well.

Tsunade was left alone as he was no deep in thought. "Madara Uchiha if that is your real name how do you know Naruto is the Jinchuuriki, Itachi is dead so he couldn't reveal it. This is becoming quiet troublesome." Tsunade thought as they had a lot of work to do to get to the other Jinchuuriki.

(The next morning)

The two were at the Capitol Gate as they were ready to depart. Naruto was wearing his old goggles as on his back was a backpack filled with everything he will need. With Sakura she was dressed in a black dress like robes designed for combat as her right hand was covered in a glove, she was wearing black boots as well as well as a back pack of her own though her was lighter then Naruto due to reasons that she didn't have much to bring.

With them was Tsunade as she looked at them. "Alright you two should head off I'll try and get in contact with my friend as soon as possible hopefully I can sent you a message with the location of the Jinchuuriki." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

"Yosh lets go find some Jinchuuriki Dattebayo!" Naruto called with a grin on his face as he held the Garoken like an adventurer ready to begin his quest.

"Let's go." Sakura said in a cold tone as she walked passed Naruto.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto called as he ran to catch up.

'Good luck.' Tsunade thought knowing there was a chance Naruto would find out the secret kept from him on this assignment. She prayed he can keep to his vow as fighting as one who protects.

Though unknown to them a shadow was following them as he remained in the darkness. This shadow was Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan and the hidden guard for Naruto and Sakura knowing the Bijuu were formidable opponents and the Horrors were quiet strong as well. "Well Dobe looks like the hunt for the Bijuu begins." Sasuke said as luckily he held a tag that kept him and Orva hidden from Zaruba.

(TBC)

ESKK: And done ok I hope you all enjoy. Leave a Review telling me what you think.


End file.
